Happiness comes with a price
by the.little.nephilim
Summary: Alexander Lightwood has always had a hard with loss and secrets the only thing that's getting him through life is his best friend Magnus Bane and his family well whats left of it


INSPARATION HAS STRUCK ONCE AGAIN I really need to stop doing this I am currently writing 7 different stories now and only 2 have been posted this is based of an essay I had to do in English and of course since season 2B is coming to Netflix Tomorrow (screaming right now and I'm getting really funny looks :) ) so in honer of the wonderful Malec I have created a fan Fiction which I have set a goal to finish and upload this chapter today

 _ **Alecs Po**_ **v**

I stood staring out towards the grave yard the slight breeze blowing past my face I sighed as a sank down on to the soft green grass listening to the birds chirp behind me I lent back a little and looked up to the cloudless blue sky as a singular tear fell down my face I looked beside me and a sad smile graced my face looking back at me was a small picture of my littlest brother max who died in a hit and run a year previously I grabbed my bag and pulled out the Manga still in the packet it was his favorite thing and was always reading them the family sort of broke apart after his death my mother started working more often and my father left completely so all that was left was me and my siblings that were left my little sister Isabelle and my adoptive brother Jace the only things that has kept me together are my siblings and my best friend Magnus Bane. Magnus has been my best friend for as long as I remember basically since I was born our mothers had been best friends before we were born so basically we grew up together I had been there for him when his mother hung herself when he was 12 and the aftermath from where his father tried to drown him a week later and when he got taken into his foster house a year later and he was there for me when my father left in all honesty it wasn't the fact that max is dead that my father left us he actually left a week before the week that I told my father I was gay

 _ ***Flashback***_

I was sitting round the table with my family max Izzy and jace already knew what was going to happen when I sat down I already told them I looked up from my Dinner to see Izzy staring at me urging me to say what I needed to before I lost my nerve I took a deep breath calming my nerves and spoke

"mom…dad I-I-I h-have something t-t-to t-tell y-y-you" great I was stuttering

"yes Alexander if you have something to say" my father said as my mother got up grabbing her and my fathers plates  
"I-I-I'm Gay" it was like time stopped then the room went silent apart from the large crash that sounded through the room as the plates my mother was holding hit the floor shattering my father refused to look me in the eye

"what did you just say" he growled

"i'm gay" I said with a little more force then before my father got up and started towards the door

"dad?"

"YOU DO NOT GET TO CALL ME YOU FATHER" he shouted turning on his heels walking towards me

"why because I like guys not girls"

"GET OUT GET OUT RIGHT NOW" I froze he kicked me out he actually kicked me out for being gay

"b-b-but w-where a-am I-I-I g-g-going t-to g-go"

My father ignored me "Robert don't you th-" my mother was interrupted by a slap towards her face thankfully he missed "did you just try to hit me" Maryse said oddly calm Robert reluctantly nodded "get tHE HELL OUT ROBERT RIGHT NOW" robert nodded before storming out slamming the door behind him

 _ ***FLASHBACK ENDED***_

I was pulled out of my memories by a voice I know and love I must of forgot to mention I've had a crush on Magnus since I was 14 so for 4 years he doesn't know this of course but any way

"Hey Allie cat" I groaned at the nickname but still smiled at my best friend

"whats up Maggie" it was his turn to groan at the nick name

"i thought I'd find you here" I sigh as he sat next to me and lent my head on his shoulder and I thought I'd heard his breath hitch but it had to be my imagination he could never like me like that it wasn't possible I shook my head as if to clear my thoughts "what are you thinking 'bout Allie cat"

"max" I replied only half truthfully

"i know it hurts alec but he's better now"  
"I know I j-just miss him" magnus pulls me into a hug as tears escape when he pulls out he's still staring at me and begins to lean In

 _ **Aaaaaand I'm gonna stop there mainly cuz im exhusted and need sleep and I still need to upload this so I left you on a cliffe and I really need to go now I hope you liked and I'll try upload this weekly if not ill do longer chapters**_

 _ **Until next time**_

 _ **The Little Nephilim xxx**_


End file.
